


A Short Drapple Fic

by K_popsut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Bad Ending, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Other, Violence, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_popsut/pseuds/K_popsut
Summary: A crack Drapple Fic. Even though it’s really short I hope it fills your Drapple needs nonetheless.





	A Short Drapple Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even remember where this stemmed from. All I know is that I’m ashamed but also extremely proud of myself. I hope you guys enjoy this since it’s my first time writing and posting a work (which is probably pretty obvious). I’d love for some feedback. Also, this is kind of, sort of, a present for a couple of my friends and they’ve already read it. They said they enjoyed it so that prompted me to post it. The original is on FanFiction.Net. My username is Samanthawk over there.

Drapple

I watched Draco approach me and my brothers and sisters. Draco seemed to have a contemplative face on as he picked me up, almost as if he wasn't sure on whether or not to eat me. I decided then and there that I would convince him to eat me.

So, I started with a simple "Hello Draco!" However, I guess I didn't anticipate that usually apples don't talk even though I have somehow become sentient. Draco dropped and I fell onto the floor and rolled away from me.

 _Man, I guess I'm used to being dropped...I don't feel that much pain._ I thought.

Draco picked me back up and looked at me. I decided for my safety to not talk again, maybe that would encourage him to eat me. Draco gave me a weird stare and muttered, "I must be really tired to think an apple just talked to me..."

However, I noticed he shrugged and started walking. _Yes! He's taking me with him meaning he must be going to eat me!_ Finally, my destiny has come true! I watched as he took a bite off me and I slowly started to fade away and I realized that a spell was put on me to make me sentient and the spell was wearing off as Draco continued to eat me. I came to the conclusion that maybe just being a plain apple was better, and I lost all consciousness...

The End


End file.
